


Let's Just Get This Over With Already!

by cryingfanaticse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Engagement, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:46:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2751635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryingfanaticse/pseuds/cryingfanaticse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas want to pick a day for their wedding. They can't decide, and it leads to more arguments than it's worth. What better day than today, am I right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Just Get This Over With Already!

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted from "Imagine your otp arguing over the date for their wedding and just decide to elope instead."

This fight all goes back to Dean on one knee. Well, if you REALLY want to trace it back to the origins, then it all goes back to Dean on two knees. In front of Cas. In a bathroom stall. In high school. But, that was so many years ago, and this story isn't about that. This story starts with one knee, one ring, one question, two men. 

Insert fancy restaurant.

Insert expensive wine.

"I love you Cas." Dean looks at his boyfriend like there's nothing else in the world. He looks at him like the sun and the moon and the stars don't exist. He looks at him like... Well, like he looks at pie straight from the oven. There's no other way to describe it.

"I love you too, Dean." Castiel blushed. Ten years they've been together, and he still turns tomato red every time he thinks about JUST how much he loves Dean.

Dean starts to reach inside his jacket pocket. The jacket is uncomfortable, and he wishes he didn't have to wear it, but Cas always says he looks sharp in a blazer. He pulls out the black box, and Cas' jaw drops.

"Dean? Dean, what is that?"

Dean smiles with one corner of his mouth, dropping to the floor in the middle of the restaurant, opening the box and revealing two matching gold bands.

"I don't really know how engagement rings work with two dudes, and, I thought this would be best." He pauses for a moment and Cas doesn't say anything.

"Castiel Novak," he pauses and Cas starts to cry, "You are the first man, the only man, I have ever loved, and the only man I ever will love. You give me life and you give me strength, and I can't imagine a future that doesn't involve us growing old together. Will you marry me?"

Cas lifts Dean off his knee and brings their faces together. He grabs the ring box out of Dean's hand without breaking the kiss, and that's all the answer Dean needs. Some people in the restaurant clap for them, although, some laugh. And, they hear a resounding "GAAAAAAAAY" from one of the corners, but Dean doesn't threaten to kill them and Cas doesn't ask the waiter if he can spit in their food. They're too involved in each other.

Three month's later. 

Kitchen table. 

Wedding planning books surrounding them.

"God damn it, Cas. We can't have the wedding in May! Everybody has a wedding in May!"

"There's a reason for that. May is the best time for it. Not to hot, not to cold, it's brilliant."

"I think we should get married in August, nobody gets married in August."

"That's because it's hotter than the deepest circles of hell. I'm sorry, but I don't feel like sweating to death at my own wedding."

They always argue about the wedding date. Every other thing, they've agreed on in less than the time it took for them to have 'holy shit we're getting married' sex. Not the date. They couldn't agree, and neither of them knew why. Eventually they'd both get angry, their faces turning purple. Sam and Gabriel, the respective best men would have to come separate them before they tore each other's limbs off.

For weeks they argue about the date, until one day, they decide. Well, Sam decides, but to Dean and Cas, his solution is the only one.

"Jesus Christ, why don't you two just elope and get it over with."

Cas looked at Sam like he had spoken gospel. He turned his head to Dean, and they both simultaneously grin.

"You're a genius, Sammy."

"What? I am?"

"Of course you are, Stanford, now go call Gabe, tell him to get his ass over here so we can go to Vegas."

"Vegas, Dean, that's kind of tacky for our wedding, don't you--"

"Shh, don't think about it. If you think about it we won't do it. Do you want to be married to me."

"Of course I do. I want nothing more."

"Then get in the car so we can pick up your brother on the way."

They go to Vegas, not to a drive through chapel, but just as tacky. Gabriel held a lollipop bouquet and Sam threw pop rocks at them when they walked down the aisle for the first time as a married couple.

"I love you Cas."

"I love you too, Dean."


End file.
